Feline Trouble
by Desuchi
Summary: Talking to a cat that speaks the human language was definitely not what Eve wanted to do on her weekend. But it happened, and it turns out the cat is actually a flirty bundle of trouble- since it can transform into a human at will. Eve finds herself thrown into a world of kitty hybrids, all the while being dragged around by a smirking redhead that insists she's his Master. RS x CBS
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Well, I've been thinking of stories that I haven't written yet, and this one popped up. Unlike a plot bunny, it turns out that this was already implanted into my head after watching several animes, and I've been ignoring it. It decided to make itself known to me now, while I was contemplating IHYILY. **

**So kill me for starting a new story when I really shouldn't. Misadventures is laying there in my current story list and I'm just letting it rot. Q.Q**

**For once, I'm actually going to use a transform class in my fic! Yayy~ The pairing shall be RSxCBS. I find myself liking RS's flirty personality affecting CBS's emotionlessness, and her being all worked up and cute about 'strange bugs in her flawless system'.**

**But in this fic, Eve shall be human.**

* * *

**Classes:**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer**

**Eve: Code Battle Seraph**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Elsword.**

* * *

It was a terrible time to be craving some Earl Grey tea, an elegantly dressed silver haired girl mused to herself as she daintily picked up her tea cup in petite hands and took a small sip. The warm liquid brushed gently against the inner walls of her mouth and slid smoothly down her throat as the girl set the chalice down with a plink, resting it against the intricately decorated tea plate. Honey golden eyes remained flat and emotionless behind heavily lidded eyes, light silver in similarity to her silken strands. A bored expression was set on her pale, porcelain face as the girl blandly stared out the window.

Rain pattered against the glass window as a nearby clock ticked, its two arms indicating that it was three o' clock in the morning. Eve carefully finished off the last droplets of tea and carefully stood up, curling her feet against the freezing iciness of the wooden floor. She smoothly strolled over to her sink and placed the cup inside, leaving it there to wash in the morning, when she would not be overcome with a heavy cloud of drowsiness. The mild drumming of water against the walls of her house served as a hypnotizing melody that lulled her to slumber as she moved around her house like a ghost.

Her long legs seemed to flow as she made her way up the stairs, her fluttering nightgown kissing against her skin as she walked to her room, where a soft bed awaited her. The tea had done wonders to soothe her sudden awakening from sleep- apparently she had gone to bed with the windows open and was jolted awake when a chilly gust of wind blew in. As the girl settled herself into bed, sleep overcame her as gently as an angel's feathery embrace.

* * *

A small cardboard box was dumped on her doorstep as the girl fell into a relaxing sleep, set down with a harsh thud. Faint mewling noises could be heard from within its brown walls- little cries of loneliness, abandonment, and hunger. Passerby's could only stare at the sight of a shabby package resting on the doormat of such a large, beautiful house- that is, if they actually bothered to give it more than just a quick glance as they walked by, minding their own businesses. Streetlamps lit the streets with a blaring orange light, not unlike that of a certain sunset in the city. The moon shone down with an unearthly glow on the areas where the vivid orange lights were not residing in, bathing the surface of the ragged cardboard container with a silvery blue tint.

The top of the box wiggled and flew open as the mewling animal inside popped its head out. A russet red kitten, with its fur all fluffed up, looked out curiously at its surroundings. His nose quivered like a mouse; the night time air was chilly and his cardboard cage did close to nothing to protect him from it. The feline's ears laid flat against his head as his ruby red eyes dilated in the dimness, the pupils rounding out and giving an eerie, human-like quality to the animal. With a quiet meow of displeasure, the cat nimbly jumped out of his box and clawed at the nearest door- the fancy, smoothly painted white door of a certain silver-haired girl's house.

_Skritch, skritch._

"Meooooww…" The cat softly mewled, puffing up his fur against a particularly painful bite of cold wind. The little feline curled up into a small ball of pity, licking at his paws with a quick rasp of his warm tongue to prevent his pads from freezing over. The action served to be somewhat useful, so the cat repeated the action in a self conserving routine.

_Creeeeak…_

A lone tree branch bent against the strong gusts, bending back and forth with its leaves rustling like a swarm of bees. Cold water splashed at his fur with the violent movement of the branch, showering the defenseless kitten with icy pellets of rain. The feline merely wrinkled its nose in displeasure instead of hissing and throwing a fit- a passive sort of cat, one who thought itself to be higher than the antics of other normal cats. The red furred animal pressed itself against the walls of the house he was sitting by, hoping for the sun to come up and rid his silken fur of the annoying water.

* * *

"…no, Chung, don't be stupid. That's not a cannon, it's a baseball bat…" Eve muttered to herself, still dreaming about her childhood guy friend. The girl rolled over in her bed, burying her doll-like face into the soft confines of a puffy white pillow. The blue tattoos that marked her face tingled with the sunlight that streamed in from her window, still a bit sensitive due to the fact that she had them done recently. Silver hair swished on her bed as she rolled over yet again, this time throwing her arm off the bed and trailing her fingers across the cold floor.

_Beep! Beep! Wake up! Wake up! Beep! Beep! Wake up! Wake u-_

**Slam.**

The alarm clock was thrown onto the floor, creating a crunching noise on impact. The drowsy and ticked off girl put down her hand, golden eyes narrowed in sleepiness and crankiness as she sat up in bed like a freshly resurrected zombie.

She really needed a better wake up call.

Eve muttered some incomprehensible phrases under her breath as she unhurriedly got out of bed, slipping out of her nightgown and setting the loose flowing garment on top of her haphazardly discarded blanket. She settled for a casual off-shoulder top and shorts, knowing that she probably wouldn't go anywhere today (as it was a weekend) but dressed appropriately due to the fact that she might eventually be forced to get out of her house. The girl yawned and made her way to the bathroom, ignoring the mess that was her bed after she woke up, and proceeded to brush her teeth with minty toothpaste, washing her face as she did so.

She cast a quick glance at her broken alarm clock, feeling a twinge of regret that she broke it so soon.

It was bound to be broken sooner or later anyways.

Making a mental note to buy another six alarm clock some time during the week (preferably not with programmed voices that bugged the living crap out of her in the mornings), she munched on some toast in the kitchen. Eve downed a glass of orange juice to jump start her energy, the tart flavor always welcome to jolt her out of the slight lingering phase of drowsiness she always had left even after brushing her teeth.

"What should I do today?" Eve asked herself out loud in her room, twisting a glossy silver lock in between her fingers as she stared out her window. The sun was up and bright against the blue sky, dotted with tiny puffy clouds not unlike her pillow upstairs. Her eyes gleamed in amusement as she looked down at the sidewalk from her raised point on the second floor. Little children were yelling and hooting in joy as they rode up and down the concrete with scooters and bicycles, riding around in circles and figure eights. A few girls were braiding each other's hair under a tree across the street, colorful ribbons fluttering in the light breeze that had resulted from the gusty gales last night. All traces of rain was gone, much to her relief.

There was nothing more that she hated than to see more water after a storm.

As Eve looked around her lively neighborhood, she failed to notice one thing- the cat. A russet cat was pacing back and forth near her door, mewling and crying out for El knows what. The girl noticed that the young, gentlemanly-like teen Raven was helping his neighbor Aisha next door with her garden, both teens trying their best to not fall over in their awkward sitting positions in the dirt. The purple haired female was obviously trying her hardest not to laugh as the older boy tumbled into the garden, losing his balance and faceplanting straight into a clump of daffodils.

To her left, the two idiot brothers were messing around again- two idiot redheads who never had the decency to shut up and keep quiet for more than fifteen minutes at a time. Both of their names began with the letter 'E', she recalled. That was as far as her memory went though, she had no interest in either of them as it was.

As she watched, the one with spiky red locks was busy trying to climb a tree to get his baseball. The older one (she remembered that detail with a lot of brain sifting) with that little patch of black in his hair was directing his younger sibling where to go and how he should attempt to free the object without falling out of the tree and breaking his neck. It wasn't working out so great, since both of them were too ignorant to realize that the ball had already fallen out of the tree and was rolling away from them under the next house's fence.

Eve snorted to herself at their antics. Stupid they may be, but at least it served to entertain her for a few minutes.

It was then that she noticed the feline padding around on her doorstep.

Narrowing her eyes in cautious interest, she made her way downstairs and opened the door, looking down to see the strangest cat she had ever seen in her life. Russet fur that leaned more towards 'red' than 'brown', with mischievous ruby red eyes to match. Were cats even supposed to have red eyes? An unpleasant shiver ran down her spine as the cat sat back on its haunches and made direct eye contact with her with its creepy eyes.

What in the name of El was this cat doing here? It was probably a stray that expected food. Eve rolled her eyes and moved away to shut the door.

"Heh, you broke eye contact."

The door froze. A shocked pale face peeked out from behind the door, staring at the cat with evident surprise. Golden eyes were widened as the Eve simply gaped at the feline. Did the thing just…talk to her?

"Meeeooowww…" It mewled, opening its red eyes innocently. The animal wrapped its tail around its body and set its ears flat against his head. Eve deadpanned.

_I must be imagining things…_

She moved to shut the door yet again and then-

"You aren't." A snicker followed the statement.

_Holy mother of El, I sure as hell didn't imagine that one!_

"I feel ridiculous for saying this but…" The silver haired girl muttered and peeked at the cat again, who was still sitting there and sporting a smug expression on its feline face. "Are you talking to me?"

Silence. The cat twitched its ears and remained quiet, still staring at her unnervingly with its unusual red eyes. Eve flatly stared at the cat until it blinked. Its tail unwrapped itself and stuck straight up in the air, flicking from side to side.

"What if I am?" The cat licked its paw and ran it over its ear, eyes gleaming at her in a way that she was certain only humans can pull off. Eve gasped out loud and looked over the top of the cat, wildly checking to see if anyone was around. No one was, thankfully, but to talk to an animal-

Okay. What the El was going on?

"Then you're weird." She stated bluntly, not caring about the human-like smirk the cat gave her. "Last I checked, cats don't talk to people."

"Cat?" The feline's red furred head dipped downwards to stare at its form. Its ears twitched and it made a noise of discomfort. "I suppose I am in a normal animal state at the moment."

Eve felt a slight pang inside her head, in her brain to be specific. What a way to spend her weekend, starting it off with talking to a cat. She needed some painkillers and a good, long sleep, despite the fact that she just literally woke up 30 minutes ago.

"You just woke up, though." The cat's voice drawled, hinting at amusement at the girl's thoughts. Cool red feline eyes met up with narrowed golden ones. "Yes, I can read your mind."

"Get out of my head then." She glowered at the little animal, wanting to just slam the door and avoid going outside again today. Actually, that wasn't a bad idea. The silver haired girl moved her hand and the door slammed shut.

Partially.

_W-What…What the EL?!_

A pale hand was resting on the outer door, managing to hold the entrance to her house open even as Eve threw her whole weight against it. She gritted her teeth and leaned heavily into the door, wanting to shut it but not being able to due to whatever was on the other side.

"Don't you know it's rude to shut doors in people's faces?" The voice seemed louder now, less animalistic, more of a human boy's playful tone. Eve shut her eyes tight and tried yet again to close the door with all her strength, but to no avail. Seconds passed as the girl struggled with trying to close the entrance to her home.

"Well, this is rather hypocritical of me, but I think I can be a little rude in return." She could literally hear the smirk in his tone. "Just a _little _bit. I hope you don't mind."

Eve's eyes widened considerably as she was thrown backwards, the door being flung open by a force that vastly overpowered hers. She landed roughly on her derriere, sputtering and blinking up in shock at the figure in front of her. The girl was furious.

"How dare you even-" She gritted her teeth and glared up at the boy. "What do you want from me?" _This is soooo not how I wanted to spend my weekend. Nope._

"Nothing much. Some attention maybe?" He asked with a playful wink and smile. The nameless boy received a flat stare as a response. He chuckled. "Guess not. But I do admit my previous master has good taste- you really are rather cute."

Eve found herself fiercely ignoring the burning in her cheeks. "Just what are you?" She asked, not bothering to reply to the redhead's statement and deciding on asking about the cat ears resting on the boy's head. Fluffy feline ears twitched from the other's head, nestled among shining locks of red and crimson. His hair was tied into two pleats in the front, a slightly longer ponytail in the back. The boy's pale skin was a tone very similar to hers, except that his was a bit tanner and less doll-like. In fact, his skin looked more like smooth velvet rather than cold porcelain.

Oh, and he was stark naked. Was that a tail poking out from his- yeah, let's not go into that.

"I have no words to describe this situation," Eve started to talk, slowly and carefully keeping her tone neutral. "So I think I'll stay quiet."

"No need to be. After all," The boy leaned forwards with a smile that hinted a lot of trouble. "You're my new master."

Eve couldn't help it. Her eyes bugged out comically as she sputtered in shock. "SAY WHAT?!"

* * *

**Hue, and I'll be patiently awaiting your reviews! Ohmai, this sushi roll has outdid herself and wrote up another story. Oh em gee. It's the end of the world.**

**At least I can finally write a story for a pairing that I absolutely adore. Elsword X Eve is my favorite pairing after all =w=**

**See that review button? Click it like you mean it. GO GO GO.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. I made a deal with Tsunderellah to update this story if she updates hers by tomorrow. We drug dealt some Eve buttcheeks (Metal buttcheeks, at that) and some Chung shota butts. I won her over and now my end of the deal shall be sealed with this update. **

**I bet you people are wondering why the hell the Sushi roll traded butts for updates, but trust me, it's worth it. **

**THIS NEW CBS EVENT IS AUGHH. As a capped character, I did Halls of Water so many times it wasn't even funny (the damn phoru didn't show up in any others). About 30+ runs of Halls, which means killing my babysitter THAT MANY TIMES, and still only getting Failed Cards…I hate you, KoG.**

**Just kidding. Maybe. Now brb as I flip tables and bully n00bs in sparring.**

**So here's the second chapter to Feline Troubles! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this computer. And the Word document.**

* * *

"A bit tight, isn't it?" A drawling voice asked, the owner of the voice twisting to stare at his reflection in the mirror. Red eyes gleamed as he caught a silver haired girl's pissed off glare behind him in the mirror.

"Well I'm sorry if I didn't prepare all my life to house an annoying cat-hybrid in my home." She huffed, flicking her silvery locks with impatience. Her jaw was clenched as she crossly gave the redhead a quick lookover. "At least the clothes cover what needs to be covered up. Showing up in my doorway stark naked and flaunting your skin everywhere…" She trailed off with a grumpy muttering, narrowing her eyes at the memory.

"So does that mean you're taking me in?" The nameless boy (how rude, he still didn't even introduce himself even after breaking down her door and putting on her clothes) teasingly asked with a smirk. "I mean, if a Master dresses their pet, it's a show of-"

"It's not." She glowered, crossing her arms. Her usual poker face got flung out the window today: this aggravating thing-human just brought her immense amounts of frustration and irritation for some odd reason. "Just put the clothes on, I'll take you to a police station or something. They'll know what to do with situations like these."

"I'd prefer it if you didn't." He yawned, flopping onto her bed and curling up as if it were his own. Eve twitched an eyebrow at the stranger's comfortable behavior but remained silent, settling for death glaring the cat human with her eye lasers. If only she could actually roast him with a giant laser, that'd be perfect.

"Roast me with a giant laser? Sounds unpleasant." He said with a flat tone, rolling over onto his back. The XL T-shirt she had given to him to wear temporarily slid up his stomach to reveal smooth skin as the teen stretched and yawned, his eyes curling in a lazily happy fashion. "Ah, stretching feels really nice on a soft bed."

Eve grit her teeth and turned away from the other boy, huffing. "Get out of my head!" _Stupid creepy mind reading cat. Why do I have to be the one to deal with this on a weekend?_

"Since you're my new Master. You really don't like to listen, do you?" He murmured, rolling over onto his stomach and giving her an intense stare. Just like a normal cat, he apparently had couldn't stay comfortable in one position for long. The boy's fluffy feline ears pricked up and angled towards her before laying flat once again.

"I'm not your Master." She grouched, adjusting her ridiculously long hair. She'd have to get it trimmed one day, but that day will probably never come. Eve had grown close to her hair after growing it out so long, it seemed like a waste to just cut it all off. She did like having long hair, after all.

"So you have a bit of a hair obsession?"

"Get. Out. Of. My. Head."

* * *

Four hours later, she found herself lying down on the couch in exhaustion. Eve had brought the cat-human to the police station, where she obviously had a lot of explaining to do. She had made sure to include the parts where the cat had turned human in order to break down her door, read her mind and invade her mental privacy, and display atrocious non-modern mannerisms of a 'Master and pet' relationship in a democratic society- basically filing charges against the annoying animal-human without writing up a report.

Of course, there was a lot of puzzlement and questions asked. It was understandable why; even _she_ would've been caught off guard if a random girl came to the station followed by a human with genuine animal appendages. But in the end-

"I'm hungry. Feed me, Eve-sama?"

She wasn't able to get rid of him. And how exactly did he find out her name?

Eve deadpanned and turned away from the other's mischievous eyes, preferring to stare at her blue and white wallpaper instead. Was that a small tear in the paper? How unfortunate, looks like she needs to be more careful moving her furniture around from now on.

"Eve-sama~" The redheaded cat whined and flopped on the floor, lying spread-eagle across the wood like a starfish with his tail wrapped around his waist. "I'm hungryyyy, feed your pet."

"…Feed yourself. There're leftovers in the fridge." She muttered, still keeping her eyes trained on the flowery wallpaper. She didn't even want to _talk_ to the redhead, much less look at him. "I thought we established that I'm not your Master, and that you aren't my pet."

"Heh?" The other's tone lowered and turned more seductive at her statement. Eve twitched but otherwise remained impassive. "Does that mean you want to be _more_ than just Master and pet? Something like…" She felt hands suddenly ghosting down her sides as cool breath blew into her ear. Eve froze stiffly and rigidly kept her eyes on the wall. "…lovers?"

**Slap.**

"Do not touch me without permission. We are simply strangers under the same roof." Eve growled, struggling to keep her tone even as she withdrew her hand. A slightly red hand mark imprinted the other teen's face as he looked at her with amusement, apparently not perturbed by the slap. Even though her face was blazing, she glowered at the redhead in annoyance.

She probably looked so tsundere right now. It made her wince when she tried to imagine her current appearance. Angry and blushing.

Talk about ruining her intimidating glare.

"I regret nothing." He snickered, not even holding back his laughter. "And I'd be careful with that adorable expression on your face right now. It makes me want to jump on you and take you right here on the floor." His lips twitched into a small smirk, the redhead's ruby orbs narrowing mischievously.

"Shut up." She flipped her hair in a show of exaggerated elegance. How vulgar, but then again, what else could be expected from someone who is part-animal? They most likely lacked proper mannerisms and knowledge about etiquette.

She really couldn't blame him, but she did anyways. Sucks to be him.

"I'll retire to my room for the rest of the day. Dinner will be in two hours, if you bother me, you can cook your own food."

"Ah, how boring. Play with me a little more?"

"No." With that, the silver haired girl turned on her heels and walked away, leaving the cat alone to grumble alone by his lonesome on the couch.

* * *

Forks clinked against the sides of the plate as Eve quietly consumed her supper, a nice hot meal of spaghetti seasoned with basil leaves. Usually a typical lunch menu, but tonight she was in the mood for some Italian cuisine, something that was unusual for her but not uncommon. As she smoothly slurped up another forkful of noodles, she felt eyes burning into her head. Eve looked up curiously to see the redhead staring back at her with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What is it?" She asked politely, trying not to snap at the cat. Her self-taught mannerisms prevented her from being rude at any meal time- even meals with an unpleasant stranger who was taking up residence inside her home without her consent. "Is the food not to your liking?"

"The food is fine, I rather like it." The teen responded, twitching his furry ears briefly. A pink tongue slid out from between his lips and licked a stray drop of spaghetti sauce off his mouth. "I just remembered the fact that you don't know my name."

"I suppose not." _Since you never bothered to introduce yourself until now. _

"Apologies for that, then." He murmured, pausing to look at her apologetically and placing a forkful of noodles into his mouth. Those intriguing yet annoying eyes glanced at her in peaked interest, awaiting her reaction.

Well, it seems she was wrong. The cat did have manners to some extent.

"Care to introduce yourself, then?" Eve asked flatly, setting down her eating utensil temporarily and washing down her throat with a quick sip of water. Honey golden eyes met ruby red as the redhead gave her an all too familiar smirk.

"I would if I could."

"What do you…" Eve trailed off, but caught herself. Proper manners. Right. "I meant to say, would you please explain why?" She asked primly, puzzled by the response. The other boy casually swallowed a mouthful of water, mirroring her previous action with less grace.

"I have no name." He answered with a flick of his tail, looking not in the least bothered by his statement. As the silver haired girl looked up in confusion, he gazed into her golden eyes with an intensity not meant to be given over a casual dinner. "My name is what my Master desires it to be."

Silence.

"Well. I'm guessing that's your way of saying that I have to name you?" She mumbled, looking down at her plate to avoid meeting the cat's eyes. "I still don't understand how I'm supposed to be your Master."

"It's something you don't need to understand, since it already happened." He answered with beguilement littering his tone. "I belong to you, so that means you get to name me." The redhead cocked his head to the side, looking at her with his ears pricked up. "That is what you humans do, is it not? Naming your pet to show ownership."

'_You humans.' Does that mean he isn't a human? I mean, he does have genuine cat parts, but the majority of his appearance is very much like a normal person's…_

"I guess so." She responded lamely, forgetting her appetite with this new piece of information. "But it still feels weird to give a name to someone who looks only a few years older than me."

The redhead only shrugged and went back to eating his portion of the meal, a blasé expression painted onto his face. Minutes passed in silence as the teen resumed his eating and Eve was lost in thought.

Everyone needed a name- it was something that was given to you at birth. It was close to impossible to not have one- she couldn't imagine someone not having a name. How hard was it to live without one? To be always going around without a hint of who they were, not having a way for friends to refer to you, being an anonymous in a crowd of identifiables.

How long has he gone without a name? She took a quick glance at the redhead, who was eating like he never had a home cooked meal before. A pang was felt in her heart at the joy she saw in his eyes.

He probably never had. The boy only referred to himself as a pet, and nothing more. That fact alone made her feel a stab of sympathy for the annoying flirtatious idiot that had barged into her home without her permission.

Was it worth naming him? Giving the redhead a name meant that she accepted him as a pet. That meant officially letting him live inside her house, having another mouth to feed, and her trying to adapt to having another resident living in here with her. She could, if she wanted to.

But did she?

Eve pursed her lips and contemplated the teen in front of her in silence. _Well, I'd feel bad for throwing anybody out in the streets at this time of day anyways, so…_

"Elsword." She murmured after a little bit. The redhead perked up his ears and looked at her, a noodle hanging out of his mouth childishly.

"Ish dat mai name?" He asked, swallowing his mouthful quickly. He coughed a little and regained his composure. "Is 'Elsword' supposed to be my name?"

"Yeah." Eve nodded, closing her eyes at her final decision. "Your name will be Elsword."

* * *

**Boom. I dunno what I just did. Someone tell me what I just did. Sushi doesn't know what she just did. Someone help this Sushi.**

**As it is, reviews are much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. I was sorely tempted to update IHY/ILY due to the fact that it is now my new ambition to have the second most-reviewed story in the Elsword archive (hell as if I'm ever reaching first, 1k reviews is too damn high QAQ). However, ElsEve has always been my favorite pairing so I decided to come back to this. **

**Quick shout-out to my pet Iron Paladin, 02Kagamine (in-game). She's letting me go to her house and play Elsword almost all day tomorrow. *silently tears up in joy***

**I'm not crying. My eyes are just…sweating. Yeah.**

**Time to bully CBS-chan with more fluffy RS. *chuckles evilly***

**Short note today, just cause I'm here to write and half of you don't even read these things XD**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own owo**

* * *

At last, the one and a half people finished their supper and dropped their plates off at the kitchen, one human getting ready to wash the dishes and the other half human strolling over to lie down on the couch to do who-knows-what. Golden eyes made sure that the other cat-human was quiet and still before turning away, rubber dishwashing gloves already slipped on below her rolled up sleeves. The rushing noise of running tap water hitting the plates sounded throughout the silent house, occasionally broken by the squeaking noises of gloves scrubbing at a particularly stubborn stain.

Eve brushed a damp lock of silver away from her face, the warm mist spraying her skin and giving her the unpleasant feeling of sweat as she wiped a clump of spaghetti sauce off the edge of a plate. Lemony sweetness filled the air around her as she squirted soap into her gloved hand and gave the small platter a good cleansing. As she moved onto the next dirty piece of kitchenware, her thoughts wandered.

It was a reckless thing she had just done. Although she had given the decision a few moments of thinking, she really should've considered the pros and cons a lot more thoroughly.

What will she do with him when her parents visited? What happens if her friends accidently crashed at her place and ran into a stark-naked cat boy walking around her house with no shame (judging from the redhead's earlier lack of embarrassment when he first poofed into a human)? And to think those were only the beginnings of possible future problems…

Eve shook her head, clearing the thoughts. No point in mucking around over a decision that was already made. She'd just have to go with the flow and hopefully not regret it too much later.

The silverette placed the last dripping dish onto a nearby dish holder and stripped off the gloves. Wiping her fingers on her slightly dampened shirt, she quietly walked over to where the newly dubbed 'Elsword' was sleeping. The cat was curled up on the couch, his fluffy ears laid flat against his head and little puffs of air exhaled through his barely opened mouth. The girl poked the redhead lightly, checking to see if the other was in a deep enough sleep to stay there for the rest of the night, or if he was awake enough to be roused and relocated to somewhere more comfortable on a guest mattress.

When the other didn't stir, the silverette flicked her hair and moved away, examining her fingernails nonchalantly as she went. A small chip had flaked off her index finger nail, sadly.

Anyways, it was his loss if he woke up the next morning with severe neck cramps and sore m-

A rush of air, a low chuckle, and a few heart-thudding moments later, Eve found herself pinned onto the couch, a smirking cat human lying on top of her. She twitched her eye in irritation at the huge shit-eating grin on the other's face, bringing up a knee in an attempt to dislodge the redhead's sudden attack. To her slight twinge of annoyance, she noticed that her legs were pinned down as well. There goes one method of getting out of this situation.

Just wonderful. Why had she taken this _thing_ under her wing again?

"Get off of me." She grumbled, not in the mood to flip out and rage. She squirmed uncomfortably in his grip, staring up at him with a deadpan expression good enough to give a wall a run for its money.

Unfortunately, Elsword wasn't a wall, therefore was not affected by the awesome power of her poker face. If anything, his grin grew wider. Garnet eyes pierced through flat honey orbs mischievously, much to Eve's chagrin. "What if I don't want to?" Underneath his suggestively low tone was a challenge. The silverette's eyes narrowed as the gears in her brain started working.

Oh, he doesn't want to get off of her? The solution was simple.

"Then I make you." She said plainly in a monotone voice.

Eve slapped him squarely across the face, eliciting a surprised yowl of pain from the other teen. She snorted in exasperated amusement and got up as the redhead clutched his face in agony and fell off the couch, rolling comically on the floor while still hissing and yowling, albeit a little quieter.

Elsword curled up on the floor, one hand gripping onto his tail for comfort and the other hand resting on his swollen cheek. Obviously Eve hadn't bothered to hold back on the slap, since one side of the feline's face was now the same shade as his hair whereas the other side remained a healthy tone of peach. He whimpered and shuffled tighter into his infant-like position, pouting like a recently scolded child. He even had the watery eyes for an even more accurate comparison.

"My face…" He groaned, mostly to himself. The silverette leaned back on the couch, staring down at the huddled form of the other half-human with an imperial look in her eyes, similar to how a queen would view a commoner from her throne.

"Serves you right." She stated without much emotion in her tone. A pale finger twirled slowly in her silver tresses, giving an impression of casual elegance. "Don't just randomly pounce on me whenever you want."

"But you were so unsuspecting and I couldn't help it." Elsword whined, rolling over to face her. "How could I pass up such a perfect moment to have you under me, helpless in my grasp?" His inflamed cheek was pressed to the cool wooden floor, most likely an unconscious effort to cool down the swollen skin.

"Maybe if you were a little smarter, you would've avoided the entire thing altogether." was the curt reply.

The feline attempted another seductive stare, a finger leisurely tracing down his upper body suggestively in a less-than-casual way. "Now, now, Eve-sama, I know that you secretly enjoyed it. How about if we continue from where we left off and- HUWAHHH!"

He was cut off by a flying sofa cushion, which nailed him in the face and produced another screech of surprise from the redhead. For someone who had such a human-like appearance, Elsword seemed to make unusually accurate animalistic noises when caught off guard.

Problematic for the future, Eve noted. She watched the other grumble to himself and hug the cushion she had thrown at him to his chest, falling asleep almost immediately after giving her a butthurt stare. She blinked and paused for a moment, a tiny bit surprised at his sudden slumber.

Then she shrugged and made her way upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

"Elsword, wake up." Eve murmured, gently shaking the snoozing cat curled up on the floor. Apparently the other hadn't moved from his position since she had left him yesterday. The cat-human shifted in his sleep, snuggling into the sofa cushion comfortably.

"Hnnmmmph."

"Elsword..." She twitched. She was not a patient person, and hell as if she was going to change that for a perverted cat.

"Nnngh…5 more minutes…" He mumbled, shying away from Eve's constant prodding and shaking.

"Elsword, one more chance." Her tone was sharper. Unfortunately, the sleeping cat remained unfazed and foolishly chose to ignore the threat in his owner's voice.

"Yeah yeah…okay….mnnngh…"

"Wake up, you damn cat!" Eve slapped the sleeping redhead harshly across the face yet again, and much to her inner sadistic pleasure, it was the same exact side she had slapped yesterday night.

She hated to be kept waiting. Elsword screeched in pain as both his ears and tail stuck straight up into the air, the latter bristling up like a porcupine.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" He clapped both hands to his face tenderly, the pain traveling in waves throughout his whole body. The cushion he had snuggled with skidded across the floor and bumped against a bookshelf where it lay, forgotten.

"What was that for?!" Elsword exclaimed after his initial bout of expressing his agony, his messy red locks tousled from his sudden awakening. One ruby eye was watering up where the pain from being slapped apparently set his tear ducts into action.

"Get up." She answered, merely giving him an even stare. The other muttered curses under his breath as the redhead slowly picked himself off of the ground and dusted the sweatpants he had borrowed from the silverette. His tail twitched irritably behind him.

"Hn. What's with the sudden awakening, though?" Elsword yawned, one eye peeking open to give her a curious look.

"We," Eve proclaimed importantly, flipping her hair. "are going shopping."

A barely audible whimper of fear sounded from the redhead's throat as the cat paled considerably.

* * *

Approximately four department stores, two malls, eighteen stores, and three squealing saleswomen later, Elsword grumpily adjusted the numerous shopping bags in his arms as the pair walked to the parking lot. He turned to face the silverette strolling beside him, her expression serene and her long hair flowing fluidly behind her. A small purse and several bags hung around her slim arms, which served to add another tick into Elsword's mood.

Oh sure, Eve only carried about four things whereas he had to carry about twenty-seven. Where was the justice in this? The cat mourned the loss of his arm muscles with every step he took. His tail would most likely be twitching in irritation if it weren't for the fact that it was shoved into the back of the loose sweatpants. The same went for his poor ears, they had been stuffed under a beanie hat, with strict orders from Eve to keep them flat against his head at all times.

Now, he couldn't resist a request coming from his totally cute and charming owner now, could he?

The only plus side of this was that he knew he was a lady-killer even without the extra appendages. The blushes and swoons of the many girls he passed by in the mall proved his statement correct.

The thought brought a small smirk to his lips and a huff of amusement to escape his lips. Eve glanced over at him inquiringly, and then looked away quickly when eye contact was made.

The action brought another huff of amusement, although it came out sounding more like a snort.

Oh, how he loved his owner. It was only a matter of time before she gave into her own feelings as well. The cat's eyes gleamed.

* * *

**Short chapter is short, but I should really get started on my Hisotry essay lawl. I was pretending to write it but instead took my time writing this and my mother is going to question why I only have two paragraphs written on the actual thing =w=**

**Blah chapter, yes, but reviews are appreciated! Moar ElsEve pl0x. Letzgo. **


End file.
